Sporting contests such as football games often involve referees or other officials. The referees generally monitor player conduct to ensure player compliance with various rules of play, and may issue penalties to players for conduct violating one of the rules of play. For example, during a football game, a referee may issue a penalty to a player for an illegal hit (e.g., a hit to a player's head, a player's back side, etc.). Sport leagues may further penalize players for conduct during sporting contests in the form of fines, suspensions, and the like.